My Kind Of Person
by Punkerpavine
Summary: "What a jackass." Yukina travels through Sinnoh with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. During their journey she meets Paul and she dislikes him immediately. But what happens when she is forced to travel with him because of a stupid bet? Yukina! Y U so dumb? Rated M for language, because Yukina is a potty-mouth.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I'm also looking for a beta, so any takers? …No? …Nobody at all? …Fine, I'll do it on my own… jerks. Oh! This story is M-rated for language, since our precious character is a bit of a potty-mouth. Just so you guys know, I will not be following the anime by a whole lot. This is because I'm either too lazy to start watching it all again and because I think I shouldn't be using episodes word by word.**

* * *

"What a jackass." That's what I thought when I first met him. An arrogant and egotistical jackass. I don't think I have ever met such an infuriating person as this douche. And I haven't even said his name yet. Such a vomit inducing name, it should be banned from all existence.

"Oh hi Paul!" Ash said. Paul. Paul. Pauuuuuuullllll. Barf. Ultramegadeath barf. How can Ash put up with this guy? His hair is purple, he treats his Pokémon like dirt and is overall a huge douche. With my arms crossed, I just look really bored and uninterested.

"Oh. It's you." Paul says. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch. Does this guy even know our names? I look at Dawn and Brock. The both of them seem kind of angry with this guy even being here.

"You want to battle, Paul?"Ash asks him. I facepalm. C'mon Ash, you know this guy. He's gonna battle you, you'll get your ass handed to you and you'll get insulted while he's at it. Don't make this any harder than it is.

"Sorry, I have no time for losers like you."Paul says. He seems to say something more, but then he notices me. Our eyes lock.

"However, I do want to battle you." He says to me.

"…I'm sorry, what now?"I ask, dumbfounded. "Battle me."He says.

"And why should I? You don't even know my name."

"Hn. I don't need to know your name, I just want to battle you." The nerve of that guy!

"Listen here, _friend._ You've seen me before, I introduced myself to you and you walked away like you didn't even hear me. So why should I even waste my precious time on you?" I snarl.

"Yukina, give it a rest, just battle him!"Dawn says. Can't she see that I hate this guy and do not want to battle him?

"Y'know what? Screw this. I'm out." I turn to walk away.

"Didn't realize you were such a scaredy-cat, _Yukina._"

"…Aw hell to the no!" I whip around and start stomping towards the douche. "You did **not** just call me a scaredy-cat."

"_Scaredy-cat._"

At this point I am really close to him. His filthy smirk irks me to no end. I didn't feel like battling, and I sure as hell don't feel like it now. I can hear my travelling partners walking towards us. But before they can stop me I had already punched the fucker in the face.

* * *

"I can't believe you punched him in the face."Dawn says, a bit flabbergasted.

"Me neither." Ash and Brock say at the same time.

"Bitch had it coming." I simply say. "Still can't believe I knocked him out, though."

"I'm going to get an icepack." Brock says. I could probably say that we're lucky being so close to a Pokémon Centre. But I kind of forgot we were in the middle of Oreburgh City, and a lot of people were staring at me for punching Paul.

"You've gone a bit overboard with it, Yukina." Dawn says. "Yeah, yawn, don't care, like I said, bitch had it coming." I retort.

"But Yukina! That doesn't give you the right to punch a guy in the face!" She exclaims. Ugh. Really not in the mood for this.

"Could you at least tell me why he _didn't _deserve it? He ignores us, he calls Ash a loser, he treats his Pokémon like the dirt under his shoes, he doesn't know my name. Heck, he doesn't even know yours! He insults Ash and a whole lot of other people! Give me a reason why I shouldn't sic my Pokémon on his ass!" Venting my anger out on Dawn, not nice. Telling her off and giving the truth, very nice. Dawn on verge of tears, may or may not be nice.

"Tsk, c'mon Dawn, you know as well as I do that this piece of crap deserves more than just a punch in the face. Ash, what do you think?" I turn to Ash.

"Hey, leave me out of this!"

"Oh, goddangit, you big baby! Be a man for once!" I yell at him.

I have had enough of this. These people may be just 2 years younger than me, but I've had enough. Travelling with them was maybe the most stupid thing I have done. They aren't my kind of people. Why should I put up with their childish behavior?

Suddenly I hear my victim groaning. Finally, he's awake. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, you alright?" I ask him.

I feel kind of sorry about suckerpunching him in the face. His nose is almost as purple as his hair and is bleeding slightly.

"You punched me in the face. Do I look alright to you?" He all but snarls at me.

"Yup, you seem fine." I grumble annoyed. "But, sorry about punching you in the face, even though you absolutely deserved it. Brock will be right back with an icepack for you."

He looks at me. For a guy that's just been suckerpunched in the face not even two minutes ago, he seems kind of calm.

"Yukina! Here's the icepack!" Brock says. I thank him and take the icepack from him. I grab Paul behind his head with one hand to hold his head in place.

"What are you doing?!" He yells. Stupid asshat doesn't know when people are trying to help him. Dumbass.

"Hold still, I just want to help." "I can hold an icepack to my face just fine!" And with that he grabs the icepack out of my hand to hold it against his face.

"'Gee, guys! Thanks for helping me out!'…Assface." I mumble.

"Yukina, stop it. You're the one who injured him in the first place." Brock tells me. "At least apologize to him."

"But Brock! He obviously deserved it!" I pout. "And besides! It's not like I broke his nose or anything…"

Brock doesn't say anything, but crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow. He just looks at me. Commence staring-contest. We don't say anything for a short while.

"…Fine! You win." I say to him. He smiles and pushes me towards Paul.

"Believe me, you'll feel better." He assures me. "Not so sure about that, my friend." I say.

I don't want to apologize. I should, but I don't want to. He's the one that should apologize! He's been saying those mean things all the time, he should apologize first! But now I can't back out with Brock shadowing me.

"Uhm… Paul?"

"What?" He asks annoyed, with the icepack still against his face.

Shuffling my feet, I finally mutter out the awful words.

"…" "What? I can't hear you." "I s…" "Seriously, you have to speak up, I can't understand what you're saying."

"Are you deaf?" "Do you have a speech impediment? Speak up."

"Goddangit, I'm sorry. Okay?" I finally say. "I'm sorry I punched you, I shouldn't have done that, alright? Please forgive me."

He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. It's like he's thinking about something and I'm about to find out. And I probably won't like it.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you." He says. A small smile forms on my face. "On one condition." Aaand it's gone.

I glare at him. "And what is this so-called condition?"

"You have to battle me."

"Oh Christ, not this again." "Oh yeah, and another thing."

Can't wait.

"If you lose, you travel with me from then on." Excuse me?

"And if I win?" "Then I will say nothing and walk away."

"You got yourself a deal, my friend."

* * *

**Gaaah!**

**This is the start of a masterpiece! Lol jk. I need the critique, so please, by all means!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
